Unexpected
by Millie55
Summary: After a crash Dom seeks the help of an old friend and finds an unexpected serprise. Oneshot.


**Hey everyone. This Fic goes out to my cyber BFF DanaIsis. It is post F&F 1, just to let you know. Hope you enjoy.**

**~Millie.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the F&F series of movies or any of the characters.****

* * *

**

I put the car into second gear as I push my foot down on the gas. I swerve of to the left side of the smooth empty road cutting off O'Conner taking hold of first place. Nothing was gonna stop me from winning, like always, besides I had a lot of money on this race. The finish line and the overwhelming crowds of street racer fans come into view and like always I wait for the right moment to flick the switch. The car quickly picks up speed and forces me back into my seat. I look in the side mirrors to see the others falling behind when I begin to loose control of the car.

I swerve all around the road before crashing into a large green garbage bin. I rub my hand over my clean shaven head to feel blood gush from a wound. I groan pissed off over losing the race to O'Conner, smashing up my car, and getting cut up while doing so. Smoke erupts from the crunched front end of the car. I go to open the door but in the crash it was crushed on impact and is unable to open. I break the window with my leather jacket sleeve elbow and pull my self out of the window.

Sirens soon erupt in the air and O'Conner pulls up in his car and orders. "Get in."

I rush over to the car and take a seat passengers side. I pull down the visor to view the blood streaming down my face. "We need to get you some help man," Brian says as he races down the road.

"Just turn right up here and I'll tell you where to stop," I say sternly remembering an old hang out of mine; that I never thought I would need to go again. I watch as house by house passes by. I quickly hold out my hand gesturing him to stomp the car in front of one of the older houses on the street.

It looks just like I remembered. The lawn freshly cut, the small bird bath off to the left side, even the same drapes hang in the living room window. I step out of the car and walk up the side walk to the front porch. Brian walks up behind me unsure of where we are as I knock on the door. The door is slowly opened and my ex Aya Marz answers the door.

Her long black hair draping down her body to her mid back. Her large almond like eyes full of surprise. Her tan skin like sweet caramel as it creased with her wide lips in fear at the gash in my head. And her - my old t-shirt hands on her short slim figure. "Dom?" She asks almost in a whisper. "What happened?"

She steps back to let Brian and I in. "Car inci-" I go to explain when she shushes me. She gestures Brian to the kitchen to take a seat before leading me upstairs. I step on a loose bored letting a loud screech fill the air. She leads me inter her bedroom where cloths line the floors and the smell of her spearmint and rose perfume fills the air.

_Flashback:_

_My arm rests Aya's sheet covered hips as I kiss her neck softly. She rolls over to face me he smile wide with pleasure. I pull her closer to me and begin to kiss her passionately, rubbing my hand down her bare back. _

"_I love you," She whispers into my ear before rolling over to go to sleep. I lay flat on my back thinking deeply. We just did what people call 'making love' but do I really love her?_

_End of Flashback._

Aya returns from the bathroom with a first aid kid when a small voice fills the hall and it's surrounding rooms. "Mommy!"

Aya's a mother? Is the first thought the comes to mind. Soon enough a small boy looking around the age of four enters the room. His brown eyes full of curiosity, his - he looks like a miniature version of me! A mini me! I watch as the young child walks cautiously across the room and to his mother. "What is it Mason?" Aya asks sweetly as she pulls him on to her lap.

"I herd a noise from down stairs - why are their men in out house?" The small boy asks swiftly.

"Just some of mommy's friends need some help, it's nothing to worry 'bout Hun," She explains then kisses him on his temple. "Now go back to yer room; get some sleep. I'll come and check on you in bit,"

Mason hops down from Aya's lap and runs off after closing the door behind him. I wait a few moments before asking "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I - I - thought it was the best thing to do. After we split - I - I," Aya rambles.

"Thought it was the best thing to do?" I exclaim.

"I herd about you some other girl and I -" She continues to ramble.

"You thought I would want nothing to do with him?" I say in a hushed voice feeling as if I was kicked repeatedly in the gut. With silent tears rolling down her cheeks she nods.

"I'm sorry," She cries out.

"Hey. Don't cry… it's just that. If I had known all this time I would have stepped in and helped. Spent time with my kid," I explain as I bring her in close to me for a comforting hug.

"You can start now," She whispers and a slight smile grows on my face.

"I would like that," Aya finishes cleaning up my wound and leads me back down stairs. O'Conner heads out to the car and leaves Aya and I standing in the door way. "When do you think it would be a good time for me to spend time with the little guy?"

"On the weekend if your not busy," She replies her arms crossed over her chest as she leans on the door frame.

"I'll be sure to stop by," I go to head out the door when I turn on my heels and quickly kiss Aya. It last only a few seconds before we break apart. We look at each other seemingly emotionless before I walk of.

* * *

**Well their it is. I hope you enjoyed. I am actually somewhat impressed with it :P Hope you liked it DanaIsis seeing that it was written for you :P**

**~Millie.**


End file.
